Corruption of a Righteous Man
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Castiel is a priest when a certain demon comes to visit, with every intentions of corrupting the righteous man. Dean / Castiel Destiel basically PWP


Credit to Kripke, I don't own anything *sobs*

Based on a post on Tumblr.

x

Father Castiel looked up as someone walked into the otherwise-empty Church. He smiled warmly at the stranger, taking in the gorgeous green eyes and small, sinister smirk that made the priest feel a little uneasy.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" his voice was darkly amuse. Cas shivered, backing up as the man's graceful, predatory stride brought him closer and closer.

"Nowhere to run ..." the words were a verbal caress, as green eyes flickered to black. The priest gasped in horror.

"My pretty little lamb ..." a hand lifted to cup his jaw as the human was backed against the podium, trapped.

"Where is your God now, Castiel?" the demon purred, moving closer and drawing in the scent of the human. Forbidden lust flickered amongst his fear, and his lips curved up in a smile.

"Forgive me, Father, I'm about to sin ..." his lips brushed past the human's ear.

"God have mercy on my soul ..." Cas gasped out, clutching at the cross that hung around his neck. The demon ripped it away with a sneer.

"No God here, sweetheart. Trust me," he chuckled, breath blasting across Castiel's neck. "My name is Dean. Will you absolve me, Father?"

"Dean, I-I ..." the priest stammered. Black eyes followed the movements of his full, slightly-chapped lips.

"Well, I certainly know how to find Heaven," the demon's voice was a husky growl, full of sexual promise, as he lifted the priest up. Castiel gasped, legs automatically tightening around his waist to keep himself steady. "And I'm one step closer, darlin'."

"Dean ..." the human couldn't help the slight whine in his voice. The forbidden fruit was right in front of him, and dammit, he was gonna take it! His eyes dropped to soft lips, and he lunged forwards, closing the gap with a desperate kiss.

The demon growled into his mouth, tongue sliding inside, wonderfully wrong, deliciously sinful. Cas gasped as the demon slid into a confession booth, letting the priest straddle his lap.

"You want to be fucked by a demon, baby?" Dean purred, rolling his hips just to hear the desperate whimpers.

"Yes, yes, yes," Castiel chanted, hips grinding down. The demon laughed but kissed him again as he zapped away the priest robes. Everything but the collar, which he used to tug his head to the side, biting and sucking at his neck, intent on marking up this priest with the sinful brand of corruption.

"Father forgive me ..." the holy man breathed as Dean rested three fingers against his lips.

"Suck for me, baby," his grin was filthy as the man complied, his tongue wrapping around the demon's fingers and making his breathing deepen. Finally, the dark-eyed man trailed his hand down the priest's back, one wet finger circling his tight hole.

"Damn, darlin'," Dean breathed. He slid one finger in, watching how that unmarked skin flushed with arousal, how the man's head fell back against the wooden wall with a groan, lips parting on his name. A second finger joined the first, and Cas was moaning like a pornstar, back arching. The smirking demon added a third, and watched the smaller man try to fuck himself back on to his fingers, eager and wanton.

"You ready for me, sweetheart?" he asked, catching his earlobe between his teeth and biting down slightly.

"God, yes," Castiel panted. Ooh, blasphemy. He must have worked this gorgeous man into quite the frenzy. He zapped away his own clothes, slicking himself up with spit before pressing at the human's tight entrance.

He thrust up into him in one quick motion, and a filthy moan fell from Cas's bruised and swollen lips. The demon's black eyes met frenzied blue.

"Ride me, baby," he ordered, before capturing one nipple between his lips and teeth, tugging slightly and making the priest cry out as he lifted himself up, hands steadying himself on the demon's broad shoulders, before he dropped down. Dean sucked bruises into his skin, determined to mark this righteous man as _his_.

The human was gripping his shoulders hard enough to bruise, but the pain translated to pleasure for this demon. Nails raked over Cas's pale back, moving to grip his ass and slamming him down even harder.

If Dean had thought the human loud before, he got even louder when he managed to hit his prostate. He was shouting out his name now, head facing skyward like he still craved forgiveness from his God. The demon decided then and there that this human would learn that his God just didn't _care_.

He began to meet him halfway, pounding up into him. Cas forced himself to quiet, nearly drawing blood from his lips as he bit down, as they heard voices of people entering the Church. The demon grinned, wild and dangerous.

"Gotta be quiet, baby. Don't want them to know what we're doing in here, do we?" Dean smirked before kissing him again, swallowing down each noise the human made and savouring his taste. Their tongues languidly thrust together as the demon fucked up into the smaller man. One hand tightened on his waist while the other moved to pump his cock, slicking it with the precome that had beaded on the tip.

Cas's moans increased his volume, but the demon didn't let a single one escape, all of them being silenced by his mouth as Cas clutched at him frantically. The voices faded as the people left the Church, and Castiel's head fell forwards on to Dean's shoulder as he moved quicker, muscles quaking.

"I'm so _close_," he groaned. Dean slammed into him even harder, nailing his prostate each and every time, and the priest came with a near-scream of his name, clenching down on the demon's cock and ripping his own orgasm from him with a low growl of the human's name.

They collapsed back against the cool wall, panting, before Dean slid out from underneath the human and zapped his clothes back on, returning Cas's robes to him.

"Will I see you again?" Castiel asked quietly, a desperate need to be corrupted showing itself in those blue eyes that the demon had once seen as innocent.

"Oh, I'll be back. I've got a _lot _of sinning I need to confess to," Dean winked. "And a lot more sin to commit. See you round, Father."


End file.
